


Distractions

by Kisans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Sex, ectodick, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisans/pseuds/Kisans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical lazy night around the bone bro's household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

How long had it been now? A year, two, three...? You honestly didn't care at this point. So long as you kept on getting to stay and live with the two Skeleton Brothers, you wouldn't go anywhere else in the entire universe.

You were laid lazily back on the couch, head resting on the arm; the smaller brother had found himself a comfortable spot between your legs, his skull placed ever so carefully between your exposed breasts, t-shirt bunched up around your neck.

No, you two weren't actually doing anything- to be honest, it was just a really interesting episode of this show you both had been binge watching for nearly two weeks. You were completely engrossed in the story; while, Sans, on the other hand.....

He was idly paying attention while absentmindedly fondling one mound in a bony hand, the other breast was being gently nibbled on and kissed- or as close as Sans could possibly get to kissing, more like nuzzling while poking his blue tongue out on occasion to lick.

This was normal now, neither of you really remember how this 'friends with benefits' relationship blossomed, and neither of you really care. 

It was fun. It was nice. 

It was comfortable.

As the show was coming to a peak, Sans moved a bit, drawing your attention away from the television. Sending him an almost deadly glare, he just chuckles- he knew damn well you hated being distracted from crime dramas, especially when they were this good.

He just flashes you a grin back, plopping back down against you- his ribcage pressing down on yours. What you once would have found painful was now really nice- having been more than used to all of his exposed bones. The feeling of each individual rib rubbing on yours was distractedly arousing.

Sans always knew how to get your attention, no matter how focused your tunnel vision was. It was really obnoxious at times, like now, but you can't bring yourself to be mad for too long- especially when he starts to walk his fingers up your bare sides.

Your back arches just ever so slightly as the phalanges start to scrape back down, stopping to dig into your hips. You catch your bottom lip between your teeth, biting down to try and quiet the tiny sounds that threatened to escape. 

But Sans wasn't going to have any of that. The skeleton thrived on all those small noises and hums you made- you were never the most vocal person, having learned this the first time the two of you came together- so, he was never happy when you tried to stifle what sounds you did make.

He dips his head down, nuzzling into the space under your neck, tongue peeking out to swipe against the sensitive flesh. 

You're all but forced to crane your head back to give Sans space- you gulp nervously. This was such a dangerous spot for him to be toying with, more than aware that he could kill you with the slightest clench of his jaw.

He can feel your throat move, eyeing you closely. He wants to watch you squirm, see that ever so slight terror in your eyes as that grin came back to his face- pointed edges of his teeth much more noticeable now.

“A-ah- S-San-” You barely manage to stutter out before he sinks his teeth into your neck- not enough to break the skin- but enough to elicit the most satisfying moan from the back of your throat.

He keeps on like this for a while- easing off, nuzzling, licking, biting hard- a cycle that almost seems endless. Sans just loves hearing those tiny mewls and hiccups that passed over your lips. 

Eventually, the small skeleton is satisfied that you're thoroughly turned on, and pulls away. Blue orbs admire the handy work he'd just done- what looked, and felt, like hundreds of bites were all collected in one now very red area on your neck. It trailed from the front, to the right side, and down your clavicle.

His tongue swipes out over his teeth, as if he was looking down upon a feast. He seemed proud of the marks he's left on you, and more than excited to watch them turn from red to purple- as your sensitive skin bruised easier than a peach.

Reaching down, Sans traced the deeper marks with a finger, having claimed what was his. You capture his hand in both of yours, holding it still as he watches you curiously. 

The distal tips of his smooth fingers slipped over soft lips, taking them into your mouth with a pleased hum. You feel Sans tense above as your tongue danced between the two digits, spending extra time to focus on the pads of his fingers.

A familiar azure tint flushes across the skeletons cheek bones as his eyes followed your every move. You slowly worked down his middle bones, stopping just before the base of the proximal bones. 

Sans already looks ready to go off at any second now. You smile around his fingers and he catches on to what you were doing, quickly pulling his hand back, your tongue followed his fingers- a trail of saliva connected them to your open mouth.

He grumbles quietly, wiping his hand off on his jacket before moving to force your legs up as he rested his hips under yours. With little effort, Sans wiggles your 'lazy pajama' boxer shorts off, dropping them to the floor with a quiet 'Oops'.

Then he does one of your favorite things, an ethereal glow emits from his eye sockets- it's hauntingly beautiful and you can't tear your eyes away as the glow sinks down his ribcage, over his exposed spine, and down his shorts. The lingering wisps of magic disperse, but you can't help but be entranced by the dancing tendrils disappear.

Sans breaks your focus again as he shifts again, your eyes are torn downwards as he pulls down the hem of his shorts, revealing the glowing dick he lovingly conjured up. 

You crack a smile at him, but Sans sees the lust that sets deep in your eyes. He almost wants to drag this out, make you wait and beg- but he's feeling a bit impatient, excited to absolutely fuck your brains out.

There's almost time between when the tip of his dick presses against you, to when it's thrusting deep and hard. It's not too much longer before you're a writhing, silently moaning mess either. 

A hand braces against the couch arm behind your head while the other is pressed against your mouth, trying to keep quiet while San's pounded you into the cushions. 

He hunched down, leaning to press his forehead against yours as his hip bones began to grind and dig into the flesh between your legs, keeping himself sheathed as physically possible- rocking against you. Sans began to pant, sockets close as he began to pepper your face with the skeletal equivalent of kisses.

You move your arms to hook around his shoulders, pressing your soft body against his bony one as closely as you could. You dig your fingers into his acromion, hooking in place as your bodies rutted together in an erratic rhythm. 

Sans mutters things under his breath as you move together, they're almost inaudible- mostly curses and things in a language you don't know. His hands grasp your hips once again, the places his phalanges pressed into would surely bruise from the tightness of his hold. He seems to pay no mind to this, trying to keep the pace of his thrusts steady, the pleasure was beginning to be too much for him now.

You felt it too; chest heaving when Sans' rocking started to become shorter and faster. The both of your were so close- your back began to arch, the hook-hold you have on his shoulders tightening, nails scrape against the bone as your climax builds even quicker.

Sans notices this, a telltale sign that you're about to come, and moves harder now- neither of you could keep this up much longer, and soon enough, you both tip over the edge together. 

You hold tight onto Sans' shoulders as you both quake in orgasm together- his ectoplasm like cum spills into you as your walls clench around his dick, he continues to rut your hips together- riding the climax out until you both were completely spent.

Sans collapses against you, falling on your chest as his arms wrap around you lazily. That trademark goofy grin plastered on his face as he nuzzled back down against your chest like he was before. 

You can't help but smile and do the same, holding the skeleton close.

The two of you lay like that for a few moments before the ever so catchy tune of your television show's ending credit song came on. 

“Sans, goddamnit, I missed the ending- AGAIN!”

You're answered with a muffled chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why is shouldn't write late at night, okay?


End file.
